1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to injection apparatus for injecting powder into a molten metal, and more particularly to such apparatus comprising a container for powder and an injection lance.
2. Prior Art
One problem in connection with prior devices of the above kind has been how to achieve a uniform, pulse-free and safe supply of powder, alloying additives, refining agents, charging powder and or reducing agents to the melt. Sometimes environmental problems in the form of dust formation and clogging have also arisen.